Era ella
by Akane Kou
Summary: ¿Qué es la vida? Es tan frágil que debes atesorarla sin desperdiciar ningún momento; esos que solo ocurren una vez. Que crean vivencias, enseñanzas, aprendizajes y experiencias que son como un motor que te impulsa a seguir adelante ¿Amor? No lo sé todo de el. No me lo dieron. Lo reconocí por mí mismo. Lo sentí en mi pecho. Lo palpe. Lo viví. Le di una forma y se tradujo en alguien.


**Hola.**

 **Les hago la entrega de este One-shot.**

 **Es el primero que hago.**

 **Bueno…**

 **En realidad el primero que publico.**

 **Pues el anterior termino siendo un Two-Shot.**

 **La escritura eso un hobby, pero un trabajo duro.**

 **Arduo.**

 **Cansador.**

 **Con viajes relámpagos de inspiración. A veces más largos para que esta vuelva mejor cargada con una lluvia de ideas.**

 **Porque uno quiere dar un buen resultado a los lectores. Que valga la pena. Y no que haya sido un desperdicio de tiempo el leerlo. Pues cada crítica es un motivo para mejorar.**

 **Espero estar haciéndolo bien. Eso júzguenlo ustedes mismos. Pues no soy autorreferente. No me gusta, pero lo que sí es el escribir y hacer historias.**

 **Es relajante plasmar tus ideas y darle forma. Le he tomado el gusto.**

 **Bien.**

 **Aquí va.**

 **Post Ranma ½.**

 **Ranma & Akane.**

 **Otra vez.**

 **A leer.**

…

Todos los personajes que reconozcan de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

 _ **Era ella**_

.

.

.

 _ **One-Shot**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Akane Kou**_

 _ **Summary**_

¿Qué es la vida? Es tan frágil que debes atesorarla sin desperdiciar ningún momento; esos que solo ocurren una vez. Que crean vivencias, enseñanzas, aprendizajes y experiencias que son como un motor que te impulsa a seguir adelante ¿Amor? No lo sé todo de el. No me lo dieron. Lo reconocí por mí mismo. Lo sentí en mi pecho. Lo palpe. Lo viví. Le di una forma y se tradujo en alguien. Solo sé que para mí tiene un solo significado…Akane.

Despierta.

 _¿Qué sucede?_

Despierta.

 _Se oye lejano._

Despierta.

 _No lo entiendo._

Despierta.

Abrí mis ojos. Estoy aturdida. Me duele mucho la cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? No lo sé realmente solo espero que…

No sea algo malo.

Enfoque mi vista. De pronto olvide que estoy en mi casa cenando con mi familia.

_ Despierta Akane-chan _

_ ¿Ugh? _

_ Estabas soñando despierta _

.

 _ **Desde el cielo a mi llegó  
una especie de amor  
que te juro que no conocía  
que partió en dos mi vida.**_

_ No te ves con muy buena cara _ dijo con expresión escrutadora su prometido. Después de la cena solo ellos quedaban en el salón .

_ Gracias por el cumplido _contesto irónica.

_ Oe…solo es una observación. No me refiero a que seas fea _ aclaro el joven.

_ ¿Eh?_ se sonrojo. Indirectamente le decía que era ¿Bonita? _…gra_se ve interrumpida.

_ Eso ya lo sabes_dijo con burla.

Una vena se le hincho en la sien.

_ ¡Idiota!_

 _ **Poco a poco iluminó  
el más oscuro rincón**_

Vio como la joven se levantaba de su lugar y se retiraba con una angustia en su mirada.

_ ¡Solo era una broma!_ se disculpó pero ella ya había abandonado la sala_ ¡Que le pasa! ¡¿Desde cuándo esta tan sensible!?_

 _Mmmm…_

 _Como si me importara_

 _Bueno si me importa… ¿Le pasara algo?_

 _ **Me abrazaba cada noche fría  
de su mano se iba la agonía.**_

Deja sus pensamientos al escuchar el teléfono sonar insistentemente, pero no es Kasumi la que lo contesta como siempre, sino que es su ahora enojada prometida. Presto algo de atención a la voz de esta.

_ ¿Dojo Tendo?_

 _¿Quien será?_

_ Si… ¡Hola!...claro…de acuerdo…entonces nos vemos…si…adiós_

 _Que amable se oyó…conmigo no es así ¡boba!… ¿Quien habrá sido la persona que llamo?_

La duda del chico quedo ahí sin poder ser satisfecha.

 _ **Yo no supe entregarle  
ni la mitad del corazón**_

.

.

Su respiración era muy fuerte.

Trataba de asimilar la información dada. De a poco, pero aun así tenia el mismo efecto devastador. No se lo creía o mejor dicho no quería hacerlo. Pero… es que la vida siempre se encargaba de entorpecerle las cosas. Por lo menos a ella. Si bien entendía que no pudo haber quedado inmune después de haber estado prácticamente muerta a no ser porque simulaba a una muñeca... tampoco tenía que ser todo tan complicado.

Después de tratar por un año su deficiencia creyó que eso con el tiempo sanaría. No empeoraría. Por eso lo oculto con la esperanza de que solo fuera un trago amargo pasajero que compartiría con su familia cuando pasara el susto. Además el ultimo tiempo los estudios habían sido su única dedicación, pues la decepción vivida un año y medio atrás cuando su boda se arruino no le permitió estrechar lazos con su prometido, pues le quedo claro que él no estaba interesado en ella. Eso era un dolor que llevaba en su corazón tratando de que sanara, pero ahora…

Ahora…

Todo tomaba un rumbo diferente.

_ debes ser fuerte. Sabes que podemos hac_

_ ¡No! Yo misma he investigado y…no quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas…_ dijo apretando los parpados fuertemente para evitar desarmarse.

_ Akane…_

_Doctor Tofú…prométame que…no le dirá a nadie_

_pero Akane…no queda mucho tiempo_

_ ¡por…por favor! …_

_ Entiende que no es un juego. Es tu familia. Deben enterarse y también Ran_

_ ¡POR FAVOR!_

Al ver las lágrimas correr por el delicado rostro femenino... no pudo evitar ceder a la petición de la desvalida muchacha.

_ Está bien…lo prometo…_

Se acerco a la joven y la abrazo para darle ese confort que necesitaba. Sabia que ella no iba a poder con todo sola, pero como se negaba tercamente a compartir su dolor con sus seres queridos solo quedaba él para ser su paño de lágrimas.

.

.

_ Ya son casi las 10 y esa boba aun no llega_ dijo en voz alta el más joven de los Saotome. Su instinto le decía que algo pasaba, pero tampoco tenía la seguridad que ese "algo" fuera positivo o no. Desde su malograda boda que las cosas no andaban muy bien. Por lo menos no como el quisiera. Si bien no había madurado lo suficiente... estaba mas pendiente de la chica. La cual se notaba distante e ignoraba un poco las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. No entendía el porque. Las escenas de celos habían disminuido considerablemente hasta casi ninguna. Pues ahora solo eran de su parte. Ya habían terminado la preparatoria; ahora se preparaban para cursar la universidad aunque realmente no estaba interesado. Solo asistiría para no perderle de vista y cuidar que ningún otro le arrebatara a su prometida, pero obviamente eso solo lo sabía él.

.

 _ **No sabía lo que yo tenia  
no sabia hasta que lo perdía**_.

.

.

Se balanceaba. Se mecía. Lo oportuno para pensar.

Pensar en tanto…

En tantos…

 _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

 _¿Que les diré?_

 _¿Qué?_

 _Ay dios_

 _No lo sé...no lo sé_

 _No lo sé_

A pesar de haberse desahogado momentos previos con su amigo quiropráctico…una vez más lo hizo, pero en la soledad de ese desolado parque. Donde ella era la única persona presente. Si era tarde o no, ya no le importaba. Quería estar sola botando ese dolor. Porque no quería que la vieran así…no, no a ella. A la fuerte mujer que siempre había sido.

 _He sido así_

 _Ella fue así_

Pensó cuando en el futuro hablaran de ella.

 _Acaso… ¿Solo seré un recuerdo?_

 _¡Maldita sea!_

_ ¡Aquí Estas!_

La voz masculina la hizo saltar. Era su prometido. No entendía como es que siempre la encontraba. Nerviosa se quitó rápido las lágrimas. Agradecía portar una bufanda. Ya que en la época que estaban, noviembre, estaba más que justificado. También portaba un abrigo lila.

_ ¿Ranma…que…que haces aquí?_ dijo desviando la mirada.

_ Vine a buscarte estaba preocupado y…ah…_al escucharse se sonrojo.

_ ¿Eh…?_ a pesar de sorprenderse no volteo a mirarlo.

_ No te emociones_ se apresuró a rectificar, pero le molesto que no le diera la cara_ tu papá estaba preocupado y obligado vine a ver si estabas por aquí_ dijo cerrando los ojos dejando sus brazos tras su cabeza_ sabes que no me preocuparía por una marimacho como tu_ aclaro sin que notara su nerviosismo.

 _ **Era un ángel era un sol,  
era un sitio en mi canción**_

_ Ah…si _denoto decepción en su voz_

_ Yo…quiero decir_ quiso rectificar sus palabras, pues ella no le respondió como pensó.

_ Vamos_ se paró del columpio y tocando el pedazo de lana se levanto y camino sin verlo ni una vez. Paso por su lado veloz, pero no para Ranma... quien logro tomarla del brazo.

_ ¿Todo bien?_ ella aun no volteaba _

_ Si_ se soltó como si no quisiera que la tocara_am…s…se hace tarde_

_…_ el chico solo la observo salir del lugar camino a casa. Frunció el seño, pero prefirió no darle importancia _

 _¿Deberé preocuparme por su actitud?…_

 _No lo sé…pero…_

… _siento que algo le pasa_

 _ **Un milagro que no merecía  
la verdad de todas mis mentiras**_

.

.

Los días siguientes pasaron. La joven estaba más cansada. Su corazón pesaba. Sabia el porque, pero lo mantenía en resguardo de que nadie lo notara. Aun así ella estaba distante de todos, pero lo estaba mas de su prometido, el cual preocupado de su actitud buscaba la forma de acercarse aunque fuera con una excusa tan tonta como hacer la tarea, pues la Escuela ya la habían acabado.

_ Ranma…no tienes clases _

_ Si, pero…etto_ ' _piensa, Ranma piensa_ ' _ debo…debo prepararme para el examen de admisión…_

_ ¿De verdad? _ le resultaba difícil de creer cuando el mismo le contó que no estaba interesado en estudiar.

 _Si me miente es…_

 _…_ _porque yo le… ¿Le intereso?_

_ Si _

_ Ya veo…em…_

 _ **Era blanca y yo era gris  
era luna sin un fin**_

Puede que su enfermedad la tuviera mas susceptible, pero necesitaba imaginar que esa necesidad de buscarla no era por simple compromiso, sino que lo hacía porque le gustaba tenerla cerca. Ya que si no lo fuera eso la entristecía profundamente.

 _ **Una estrella y de todas  
la más bella. Así era ella.**_

A pesar de ese acercamiento ella se apartaba de su lado; pues cada que avanzaban llegaban las otras a fastidiar sus momentos. Las negaciones por parte de su prometido ya la herían a más no poder. No tenia fuerzas ni para enfadarse, ya que eso empeoraría su estado al sufrir disgustos… lo que la hacia simplemente ignorarlo, alejarse, pero sin dejar de cristalizar sus orbes ante las escenas que le causaban tristeza _…_ esa que Ranma captaba y lo hacían sentirse terriblemente culpable por tanto quería disculparse.

_ Perdóname Akane_ dijo disculpándose, acababa de insultarla cuando una de las prometidas le pregunto si estaban tan cerca por que le gustaba chica violenta… cosa que negó acotando esos apelativos dolorosos para ella.

_ No hay problema_ contesto por todo. No quería agobiarlo...después de todo comparado a lo que estaba viviendo esas situaciones eran pequeñeces que ya no tenían relevancia. Por otro lado estaba tentada a pedirle que cuando ella no estuviera fuera feliz, pero calló. Ella misma se moría de solo pensarlo. Ni que decir el exponérselo abiertamente. Eso rompía su corazón, pero no por ser egoísta; sino más bien por lo mucho que lo amaba pues al saber que una vez que ella se fuera… el podía rehacer su vida con alguien más dolía. Se inquieto por las cosas que pasaban por su mente… sabía que su tiempo era corto.

_ Akane…no _…_ no te alejes de mi…por favor_ se acercó a la joven, fue tanto que estaban a pocos centímetros.

_ Ranma_ dijo con su corazón latiendo a prisa.

Se miraron. La súbita situación los hizo dejar atrás cualquier miedo y sin pensarlo la cercanía se hizo casi nula. Cerraron los ojos para acabar con el espacio que los separaba.

_ ¡Akane, Ranma a Cenar!_ Se escuchó la voz de tía Nodoka llamándolos, pues sabían que estaban platicando en la habitación de la menor de la casa.

Se separaron abruptamente rompiendo ese ambiente mágico que habían creado, pues ahora sonrojados evitaban su mirada sacando a relucir la timidez que siempre los acompañaba.

_ Yo…y-yo…no _…_ n- no sé qué me paso_ explico con un evidente nerviosismo en su voz.

_ Tampoco yo_

_ n-no...No tengo pensado besar a una chica c-como tu _ Aclaro nervioso sin poder evitarlo.

Ella sonrió con amargura. Aunque también le causo gracia su absurda excusa _ sí _…_ eso creí…_ ella se adelantó a salir dejando sorprendido al chico que quiso desdecirse, pero ya no pudo.

Sin aportar nada más ambos bajaron a la sala.

.

El tiempo seguía avanzando de manera cruda. No sabia que hacer…solo _…_ solo quiso pasar el mayor tiempo con sus seres queridos y…

...con él.

.

Meses después.

Toda la familia cenaba. La comida estaba deliciosa.

_ Hija ¿Cuando cocinaras así? _

_ ¡Oji-san! no pida milagros. Esta marimacho con suerte hierve agua, y para ella eso es mucho _ se burló el chico de trenza.

_…_ Akane no replico nada.

_ Ya empezamos _ dijo la mediana de las hijas cansada de la infantil actitud de un chico de 19 años _

_ Me gustaría poder hacerlo alguna vez papá _ sonrió soñadora.

_ ¡No tienes fiebre!_ le toco en ese lugar notando que estaba bien. Ella lo miro molesta _ ¡Entiéndelo Akane! Ni hasta el ultimo día de tu vida podrás cocinar bien _ argumento convencido. Quería molestarla, pero sabía que exageraba. Solo quería verla con esa expresión que tanto le gustaba.

 _ **En sus ojos vi el error  
que mi ego cometió**_

El corazón de la joven se oprimió por esas palabras. Se mordió el labio para no llorar. Las demás las podía dejar pasar, por lo inmaduras que eran, pero no estas. Estas lastimosamente guardaban una veracidad que ninguno de los comensales podría imaginar siquiera.

_ Si…tienes razón _ se levantó tapando con su flequillo sus ojos _ Termine. Dejare esto en la cocina _

Todos la miraron preocupados. Luego fijaron su vista en Ranma, quien también quedo perplejo por la reacción. Se asustó. De verdad no quiso herirla.

_ Creo que te pasaste hijo _ lo reprendió su madre.

_ Yo…_ dijo apenado.

_ Siempre es lo mismo contigo Ranma. Akane no te ha hecho nada _ Nabiki también estaba harta de cómo trataba a su hermana.

_ Lo siento _…_ yo solo hice un comentario _…_ no es tan grave _ se trató de defender como pudo.

_ Algún día te arrepentirás de haberla tratado así Ranma _ este levanto la cabeza al ver a su viejo. Le extraño esa seriedad _

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_ Ni yo mismo lo sé. Solo lo creo-

Se quedo pensando en las palabras de su padre.

 _ **Poco a poco de mí se alejaba  
su mirada de mí se apartaba.**_

En su habitación _…_ Akane lloraba, porque a pesar de la crueldad de las palabras de Ranma eran muy ciertas. Ella sabia que nunca lograría algo comestible y su tiempo para demostrar lo contrario ya estaba sentenciado.

 _Perdóname Mamá…te fallé_

 _No pude darle un uso a tu libro…_

 _Perdón…Perdón_

Pidió en su mente a la mujer que dejo de ver cuando era muy pequeñita.

Esa noche…no paro de de echar afuera su frustración de la única manera que conocía…con lágrimas…lágrimas de un dolor que crecía cada día.

.

Era de noche. Los prometidos estaban estudiando para los exámenes.

Akane estaba sentada en la cama. Vestía una falda un poco mas arriba de la rodilla. La blusa que traía era de poliéster color rosa pegada al cuerpo de tirantes marcando sus curvas, pero tenia un chaleco fino color blanco. El mismo color de la falda.

La joven estaba más pálida. Todos lo habían notado y por eso tuvo que decir que tenía anemia; desde ese entonces es decir tres semanas atrás Ranma no se despegaba de la chica. La seguía a todas partes. Ella estaba enferma. No grave como le aseguro el doctor. Este mintió por la promesa que le hizo a Akane, pero al estar delicada la cuidaba y mucho.

Ranma no dejaba de mirarla. Se veía hermosa así, a pesar de no tener tanto color. Aunque la notaba más cansada. De hecho _…_ ya no salía a correr en las mañanas hace tiempo. Ella invento que por la anemia tampoco podía dando por terminada la interrogante.

_ Oe… ¿Quieres comer algo?_

_ No…_

_ Oye, _…_ debes alimentarte… ¿O acaso quieres quedar en los huesos?_

_ Ay Ranma no exageres. Además eso me servirá para que dejes de llamarme gorda_

_ Solo lo digo de broma. Eres muy boba. Nunca lo has sido_

_ ¿De verdad? …¿lo-lo dices en serio?_ pregunto curiosa.

_ ¡Sí! _

_ Gracias_

_ De nada…y…también _

_ ¿También qué?_

_ Nunca me has parecido fea _ revelo sin verla a los ojos. Estaba avergonzado.

La muchacha ensancho los ojos ante tales palabras. Se quedó muda unos instantes hasta que reacciono. Sus labios se estiraron.

Le sonrió muy feliz provocando un calorcito agradable en el corazón del muchacho que estaba embelesado por ella.

_…e-etto…_

_ Continuemos _ corto toda ocasión de negación por parte del chico.

No pedía más. Se conformaba con poco. Eran realmente escasos los momentos tranquilos y de sinceridad que tenían; aunque fueran pocos _…_ Akane los atesoraría por siempre.

 _Ya no queda nada._

 _Nada…_

..

Era un día soleado.

Que ya comenzaba a terminar.

Tranquilo.

El inicio de la primavera.

Nadie más estaba en casa. Solo ellos. Era uno de los tantos intentos de sus familias para juntarlos. Akane solo rió. Era absurdo ya, pero a pesar de todo agradecía las buenas intenciones de sus seres queridos _…_ ya que por lo menos…podría estar con Ranma.

Pues…

Algo la alertaba…

Algo le decía que…

…la noche anterior…

Fue la última cena…en la que estuvo con todos…

 _¿Será?_

Palpo su pecho con un extraño presentimiento

.

_ Ranma _

_ dime_

_ juguemos _ propuso risueña.

Ranma no lo estaba. No después de ver hace días que el semblante desmejorado de la chica era más notorio. Sus ojeras eran grandes, pero su sonrisa siempre lograba iluminarla. Hacerla verse linda.

Sentados en la habitación de la chica, Ranma en la cama y Akane en la silla del escritorio, ambos se prestaron atención.

_ ¿A qué? _

_ Am…pues…_ oculto sus sentir en sus facciones _ di-digamos que…yo…fuera a morir_ se atrevió a comentar algo inquieta.

_ ¡Ni lo menciones! _ regaño poniéndose de inmediato de pie.

_ Solo es hipotético Ranma _…_ no lo tomes en serio_

_ Pues ni de hipoteca me gusta _ se quejó volviendo a sentarse cruzado de brazos.

Akane no pudo evitar reír por la palabra mal dicha de su prometido.

_ ¿Te estas burlando de mí? _ pregunto ofendido.

_ ¿Eh? _ Su risa ceso _…no-no como crees _…_ solo que eres un bobo para algunas palabras _ sonrió aún más.

_ Eres una pesada _ dijo ya no molesto. Le encantaba verla reír y sonreír.

Luego de unos minutos.

_ Bueno…si yo fuera a morir… _ se levantó y se sentó al lado de su prometido el cual la vio algo nervioso. Ella usaba un vestido ligero corto con escote. Era imposible no mirarla. Trato de ocultar su sonrojo.

_ Aja…_

_ ¿Qué me dirías? _ pregunto ansiosa viéndolo tímidamente _ ¿Te me confesarías?_

Ranma no sabía que responder. Por una parte si esto era "hipotético" por ende su mayor secreto estaba a salvo. Entonces no debería darle pudor el decirle a la chica que la amaba si era "hipotético". Entiéndase una supuesta confesión que no era real.

Aun así lo dudaba mucho no quería que ella malinterpretara las cosas no porque no la amara. Es que aún no estaba preparado para admitir sus sentimientos así de la nada.

Ella esperaba una respuesta.

La que fuera.

Ranma al final quiso responder, pero como siempre molestándola sin ser honesto.

_ No podría confesarme, porque no me gustas _ dijo sin mirarla sonriendo arrogante _ te quiero. Sí _ la vio dejando de lado un poco su timidez. Con un nudo en la garganta _ p-pero como amiga _

_…_ No se sorprendía. De hecho esperaba una respuesta así _…s_ olo que lo único que había pedido es que el chico aceptara sus sentimientos _

_…no eres fea _ quería ser honesto, pero le costaba en demasía _…pero tampoco muy bonita _ dijo para molestarla cerrando los ojos _ mis otras prometidas lo son más que tú _ se abofeteo mentalmente _ es…es decir _

_…lo sé no te preocupes _ hablaba sin subir la vista. Todo dolía, pero no lo encontraba grave.

 _Después de todo…_

… _es un inmaduro…_

… _que nunca aprenderá…_

… _bueno…_

… _lo hará duramente…_

_…eres…eres violenta y mala para muchas cosas…_ no sabía cómo arreglar las desafortunadas palabras. Era un idiota por completo _…p-pero…me…m-me caes bien _explico azorado con el corazón latiéndole con premura.

 _Es un bobo…_

 _Pero da igual…por lo menos…_

 _De algo le servirá el haberme conocido._

_Yo…yo…_seguía escuchando su atolondrada voz. Además de los fuertes latidos de su corazón _…Akane…no quise decir eso…no es solo caerme b-bien…es…_

_ ¿Sí? _subió al fin un poco su rostro _

_…t-te tengo aprecio _ soltó con mucho nerviosismo y mariposas en su estómago.

La chica volvió a bajar la mirada. Se mordió el labio.

 _Creo que esperaba mucho._

 _Si no pudo decirme que me amaba…o…_

… _que le gustaba…Un beso…_

… _un beso es inalcanzable…_

Pensó amargamente con el corazón roto.

Tomo una bocanada de aire para controlar las miles de emociones concentradas dentro de sí. Apretó los parpados para evitar cualquier evidencia de su malestar. De su profundo desconsuelo. Se dio ánimos para mirarlo.

_ Gracias por…responderme Ranma _ dijo en un susurro. Le sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo de ocultar su sentir.

_ A-Akane…yo _

La chica sin miedo a nada…

 _No tengo nada que perder_

…lo abrazo

Un perplejo Ranma aceptaba los brazos de una jovencita que luchaba con sus lágrimas. Y esos segundos de perplejidad le siguieron a la acción. Respondió rodeando fuerte a la chica que desprendía un agradable calor por aquella acción física. Aspiro su aroma.

Se sintió intranquilo…

…pero…

…pero…

¿Amado?

_ Si yo fuera a morir…Ranma _ una de esas gotas tibias que sostenía en su ojo cedió _ te diría… que…_ se obligó a mirarlo captando la atención del intranquilo joven _…que…a pesar de lo idiota que eres… _ este frunció el ceño, pero no se sintió molesto _…_ todo lo contrario…_ Te amo _su dulce voz lo aturdió_

 _¿Que?_

 _Te amo_

 _¿T-Te a-amo?_

 _Ella dijo…_

Una emoción grande lo lleno por completo. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los marrones de su prometida.

No supo porque.

Pero…

Sin pensarlo…

Una de sus manos que la abrazaba la apretó más junto a él.

Su otra mano tomo su mejilla y cerro la distancia.

La besó.

Un beso torpe…tosco…inseguro.

Pero un beso…uno que logro disipar toda la aflicción y sufrimiento de la muchacha.

Ambos respondieron a la caricia. Ranma se separó viéndola más hermosa que nunca. Ella no espero. Capturo de vuelta los labios de su prometido de forma más ágil. Él se dejó llevar. Fue tierno, pausado.

Al separarse por segunda vez…al ver el rostro ilusionado de Akane…Ranma sintió miedo a no saber qué hacer…o que decir…

_ Fin del juego _

_ ¿Ranma? _ Jamás pensó que después del beso y su 'Te amo' fingiera tanta frialdad. Aunque no era una sorpresa _…_ se le apretó el corazón.

_ Es todo _ los nervios aumentaban _…todo dentro de lo hipotético ¿No? Solo te besé porque si te murieras…es lo menos que te puedo dar _ dice soltando a la chica.

Esta se para rápido. Las lágrimas bajaron sin pedir permiso. Pero le pidió calma a su corazón. Ya nada podía hacer después de las últimas palabras que acababa de escuchar de su prometido. Quedo de espaldas a él.

Una risa fue lo que salió de los labios de Akane dejando extrañado al chico que ya se sentía culpable por arruinar un bello momento con sus estúpidas palabras.

_ jajajajaja…Ranma…tienes razón _…_ era un juego _ dice ya más tranquila volteando a verlo_ ¿Ves? No tiene nada de malo. Era hipotético. No me creí nada. Sé que me quieres como amiga. Lo juro _ de alguna forma _…_ eso no le gustó nada al joven. Akane ya no se veía con ilusión. Se veía con una actitud fingida _…y…ese beso…_ quiso ser sincera _…ese beso me-me gustó mucho _ dijo desviando la mirada con un color rosa en sus acaloradas mejillas.

_ ¿Eh? _ se sintió feliz por escucharlo _

 _Soy un cobarde…debo decirle la verdad…_

 _No puedo dejarla creer que no me gusta…_

… _le gusto nuestro beso…_

Se puso de pie dispuesto a ganarle a su excesiva cobardía.

_ No me olvides _

_ ¿Qué? _

_ Así se llama esta planta _ dijo observándola con los brazos tras de sí controlando su angustia.

Apunto a la que hace un mes estaba en el escritorio de la chica.

_Te la regalo _

_ Akane…no entiendo _

_…es tarde _ miro hacia la ventana _…es hora de dormir _

_…pero…_

La chica se acercó a su cama. Delante de su prometido abrió las tapas y se metió _ Que descanses _

Se sentía cansada…

Ya no podía más…

_ ¿No te pondrás pijama? _ inquirió extrañado _

_ No _

Ranma estaba de pie. Sentía que el piso se movía levemente. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero una zozobra se instaló en su pecho…un desconsuelo…

 _¿Qué es esto?_ _…_

Cavilo por varios minutos hasta que noto una tranquila respiración.

Miro a la chica que ya hace varios minutos se quedó dormida.

Se sentía un verdadero estúpido…un inútil que se saboteaba solo…estando solos, _…_ con una Akane dispuesta para él sincera _…_ él iba y estropeaba todo avance…

 _Pero ya no más…_

El día el mañana sería diferente…

Borraría cada palabra desafortunada…

Reemplazándola por elogios…por cualidades…

…por certezas que supo desde que la vio por primera vez…por certezas que reafirmo con el paso del tiempo…

Le diría toda la verdad.

En cada detalle se lo demostraría.

Se lo diría aun si ella no le respondía igual…se sintió más enamorado que nunca.

Pero con un miedo…y no sabía a qué…

Con un valor escaso en él…se metió a la cama muy nervioso, pero aun así abrazando a la chica por detrás. La arrimo más a su cuerpo. Por su respiración supo que dormía profundamente. Se embriago por segunda vez en el día de su aroma. Aspiro fuerte para impregnarse más con sus fosas nasales.

Cerró los ojos.

Lo pronuncio.

_ Te amo Akane _

Dijo finalmente lo que quería.

Lamentablemente la chica en el mundo de los sueños no lo escucho.

Ni lo haría jamás.

Esta estaba en su propio mundo.

Recordó los momentos más felices de su vida…

…su familia…

Sus amigos…

…sus aventuras…

 _…s_ u amor.

 _Ranma_

 _No me olvides_

Fue su último pensamiento

.

.

La mañana llegó.

Un pétalo de la flor que estaba en esa habitación cayó en la mejilla del chico.

Abrió sus ojos. Estaba algo desorientado. No sabía donde estaba. De pronto. Algo estaba junto a él.

 _Akane_

Se enderezo de golpe. Recordó el valor de anoche. De su juramento. Por eso…al verla de espaldas…supo que lo haría…toco su brazo…

 _¿Frío?_

Noto lo frío que estaba el brazo de la chica. La dio vuelta y esta solo lo hizo por su fuerza.

Algo andaba mal.

El rostro casi blanco de Akane le dijo que…

Que…algo le pasaba…

Algo muy malo.

Su instinto se activó de manera tétrica.

Vio su tranquilo rostro con una leve sonrisa.

Toco sus mejillas.

Heladas.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado

…no…

 _No…_

 _…no_ _…_ _No._

_ ¿A…Akane? _

La chica no se movió

_ ¡Akane!_

De pronto…algo lo llego a su memoria…

 _No._

No.

 _¡Demonios no!_

 _No_

" _di-digamos que…yo…fuera a morir"_

" _Bueno…si yo fuera a morir"_

" _¿Qué me dirías?"_

_ N-No _

" _Si yo fuera a morir…Ranma… te diría… que…que…a pesar de lo idiota que eres… Te amo"_

_ ¡NO! _ El grito se escucho fuerte.

 _NO PUEDE SER_

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOO! _

Estaba en una pesadilla. Sí.

Era eso.

No podía ser cierto. No.

Akane no podía estar…

 _¡Ni si quiera tengo permitido el pensarlo!_

 _No._

 _Es mentira. Esto en un mal sueño…de esos que tuve después de lo que sucedió en China._

 _Sí. Si eso debe ser…_

Pensó entrando a un estado de demencia.

Toco su mejilla una vez más con rostro serio.

 _Todo debe ser parte de una broma._

 _Es irreal…es i-irreal…_

Comenzó de nuevo a afligirse al no tener respuesta.

_ ¡Akane! _

La zarandeo histérico _…_ viéndola como una muñeca sin vida.

 _No me hagas esto._

 _No tú._

_ A-Akane por favor… _

En sus ojos se comenzó a arremolinar agua salada. Solo que no cedió. Ahí se contuvo.

_ ¡AKANE! _ ¡DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA! ¡ABRE TUS OJOS! _ ¡M-M-MIRAME! _

Los gritos del chico hicieron que las personas que llegaban del viaje subieran asustadas. De hecho el doctor Tofu había ido a buscarlos porque ya no podía callar más. Iba con un papel muy importante. Hablaría con ellos. Solo que al llegar escucharon los clamores de Ranma presintiendo lo peor. No dudo en correr escaleras arriba. Toda la familia se encontró con un devastado Ranma abrazaba a una inerte joven.

_ ¡¿Qué pasa?! _ pregunto Soun _

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOO! _ ¡ESTO NO ES CIERTO!_

_ ¡Ranma!_ grito su madre llorando al verlo en ese estado _

_ ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡ES MENTIRA! _

Decía trastornado el joven que no paraba de agitar el cuerpo sin vida de Akane. Aun así no había soltado ni una lágrima.

No aceptaba la realidad.

 _Todo es un mal sueño, ¡No!_

 _Una maldita pesadilla._

Su destrozado estado no le permitió darse cuenta que el doctor lo separaba del cadáver. Ni de que su padre lo tenía sujeto. Los demás actuaban acongojados frente a la trágica situación.

Los minutos pasaban y ahora el chico solo estaba en su mundo.

 _No puede estar ocurriendo… ¡NO! …¡NO!…_

 _No puede ser…_

 _No puede ser que anoche ella…e-ella f-fingiera que era un juego…_

 _N-no puede ser q-que…que haya sido…v-verdad…_

Todo empezaba a pasar en su cabeza como una película. Lo que vivió con ella. Lo que dijo. Lo que no. Sus palabras.

Sus mentiras.

Sus verdades a medias.

_ ¡No! _

Por un momento la lucidez llego.

 _No fui sincero…_

Soltándose llego de nuevo al cuerpo que ahora tenía en brazos el quiropráctico.

Su temblorosa mano llego a su destino.

 _No le dije que la amaba…_

 _Ella… s-si m-me lo dijo…p-pero yo…_

 _No fui capaz._

Pensaba mientras intentaba abrazar el cuerpo…

Trataban de apartarlo, pero no podían del todo.

Miro a la chica muerta…

Acaricio su mejilla fría…

_ Akane _susurro con voz calmada.

Sus ojos estaban irritados. Sí. Pero ni una lágrima salía. Acerco sus labios y la beso. Delante de todos. Los cuales bañados en lágrimas sollozaban por tan desolador cuadro. Kasumi abrazada a Nabiki sin consuelo. Soun Tendo en las mismas condiciones junto a Nodoka, Tofu llorando en silencio, pero junto con un serio Genma tratando de apartar al joven pelinegro de Akane.

Al lograr por fin separarlo de esta salió corriendo.

_ ¡Ranma!_ Exclamo su padre afligido.

Corrio.

La lluvia lo recibió con su dolor. Pero se negaba a gimotear.

Porque hacerlo era aceptar una cruel realidad que en su mundo no aceptaba…que no encajaba.

Akane no podía estar muerta.

Era absurdo.

Se miró las manos _…_

…grandes… que se movían afectadas también por los hechos. A pesar de ya no convertirse en chica…nada le importaba…nada.

Nada.

La impotencia dentro de su pecho crecía y crecía a pasos agigantados…

" _No me olvides"_

Recordó sus palabras.

Y también las suyas propias…crueles sin saberlo…

" _Ni hasta el último día de tu vida podrás cocinar bien"_

_ ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! _ se tomó la cabeza desesperado. Sus irritados y rojos ojos poco le quedaban por soportar.

 _¡¿Cc-c-cómo pude decirle eso Maldita Sea?!_

_ ¡S-Soy un miserable! _ concluyo desolado.

De pronto soltó un bramido que más de alguien escucho.

_ ¡AKANEEEEEEEE! _ rugió de rodillas desgarrando su voz _

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _

_ ¡ARGHH!_ Se tomo el cabello jalándolo_

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

El potente eco resonó fuertemente.

 _ **Ya no puedo regresar  
el tiempo atrás  
No sabia que con su partida…  
…se iba a ir detrás toda mi vida.**_

.

El sepelio fue lúgubre. Muchas personas estaban allí, los Tendo, los Saotome. Los amigos y alumnos. Ex prometidas y pretendientes. Escuchando el sermón. Sin poder creer que una enfermedad del corazón se llevara la vida de una chica tan dulce, amable y buena como Akane Tendo.

Ranma estaba quieto. Escuchaba sin prestar verdadera atención a las palabras del cura. Nadie ahí le hablaba ya, porque no obtenían respuesta. Sentía que le palmeaban el hombro como apoyo. Como pésame, pero nada había por parte de él. Solo indiferencia. Desde hace un día que parecía zombi. No hablaba. Solo asentía. Sus ojos no tenían vida.

Sentía como una bilis subía por su garganta constantemente la cual se apretaba más y más.

.

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores.

Ni los dos meses que pasaron tampoco.

Una pesada carga sentía en el pecho. Su corazón latía, pero no de forma acelerada. Nada lo motivaba o entusiasmaba, nada era importante. Ya nada le gustaba. Nada tenía su atención. Nada admiraba. Nada lo hacía temblar, reír, enojar, o exasperar. Nada le calentaba la sangre que corría por sus venas. Nada. Solo vivía pobremente en su miseria. En esa que se volvió su vida después de la partida del motor que le daba sentido a esta.

Akane.

A la que jamás podría decirle que la amaba.

A la que jamás volvería a sentir.

A ver…

A besar…

A la que nunca podría hacerle el amor…

 _No…No_

A la que dejo partir sin ser honesto con ella…por su cobardía…

…por su constante inmadurez…

 _…_ _Akane…_

 _¿Todo es una pesadilla no es así?_

Volvió a insistir.

 _Día tras día…es más insoportable…vivir es cada vez más difícil…_

¿De que servía entrenar?

¿Existir?

¿Comer?

¿Respirar?

¿De que valía ahora ser el mejor artista marcial?

¿Para quién?

¿Tenía sentido?

La respuesta era muy sencilla. Tan clara como como el agua…pero también tan…tan…tan malditamente…lacerante…avasalladora…sangrienta…dura…insufrible…que…

…que sentía que su límite estaba por llegar…

 _No puedo más_

¿Qué haría con todo ese amor que aun sentía por ella?

¿Dónde quedaba?

El cual era tan grande que no cabía en el pecho… ¿En quién lo focalizaría si ella ya no estaba?

Tantas preguntas frustrantes…tantas cosas que habían quedado a medias…Tanto tiempo perdido…

¡Tanto!

 _¡Tanto!_

 _¡Tanto Maldita sea!_

Tanto tiempo… del último que perdió…la última noche…

Esa noche en donde ella prácticamente se le declaró.

Esa noche tuvo la gloria de probar sus apetecibles labios…lo cual era un único y vago consuelo…ese que guardaba como un tesoro en su corazón…

…pero…aun así…

…se odio a sí mismo por sus estúpidas respuestas.

¡Se odiaba!

Se odiaba con todo su ser por destruir el único momento más hermoso que tuvo sin interrupciones con su prometida para ser honesto y desperdiciarlo tontamente.

 _Tanto tiempo perdido Akane…_

 _Siempre fui un completo y absoluto idiota…como bien decías_

Pensaba sentado en el techo que daba a la habitación de su ex prometida…viendo el atardecer.

Su corazón…el cual era un musculo lleno de heridas, el cual estaba atravesado por vidrios invisibles…sufría los embates al estar destrozado…

Roto.

Sus ojos fijos en la nada. Porque volver a revivir momentos con ella…era como matarse de tajo. Aunque era una tentadora idea, nótese morir, observaban las nubes…quietas…tranquilas…las que al juntarse querían formar algo…

…alguien.

Una pequeña lágrima escurrió por su mejilla…la cual cayó libremente en ese rostro que ya no demostraba nada.

Nada…

Porque él…por dentro estaba vacío.

Dejo sus lagunas mentales para ir a dormir.

En su cuarto cerro los ojos de un agotador día, uno que lo cansaba…lo cansaba vivir.

Se aferró a una de las flores con la que cada noche dormía…o mejor dicho _…_ cada vez que podía dormir…aquel obsequio que Akane le dio la última vez que la vio con vida…esa planta era de lo único que cuidaba. Lo único que ahora tenía su atención. Incluso más que el mismo.

.

Su actitud indiferente, fría, dura, no eran propias de él. Su mirada opaca, su pálido rostro y desmejorado semblante tenían a todos preocupados. Porque ya no era el chico que todos habían conocido…ya…

Ya no era el mismo Ranma Saotome…

…ya no.

Miraba sin ver…escuchaba sin oír.

Era un muerto que caminaba…

…y alguien que vivía queriendo morir.

.

Cuatro meses y medio después del entierro…se realizo una pequeña reunión en honor a la pequeña Tendo en el Dojo.

Ryoga no paraba de llorar. Le costaba creer que esa dulce chica la cual amaba ya no estuviera. Se le iba a declarar decidido días antes al deceso. Algo que no pudo hacer como también confesarle su secreta maldición y compartía esa verdad con los cercanos. Las otras prometidas de Ranma también estaban presentes lamentando la partida de su mayor rival, por lo menos Shampoo y Ukyo se mostraron afectadas, no así Kodachi Kuno, que incluso se atrevió a decir que estaba feliz porque la arpía enemiga número uno estuviera muerta. La echaron con viento fresco. Casi la mayoría del curso de Akane asistió. Mousse recordaba con cariño a la joven. Kuno sufría al saberla perdida. Realmente había amado a esa chica. De manera loca, pero lo hizo. Por eso estaba más serio. Respetaba la memoria de la joven que por tanto tiempo fue protagonista de su afecto, fuera o no compartido con la chica de cabello fuego.

Ranma estaba en el dojo entrenando. No le importaba ver a nadie. De hecho cuando fueron las chicas a verlo, no les hizo caso. Las ignoro por completo. Ahora todos le resultaban molestos. Tediosos.

Luego de unos extensos minutos estando algo sediento _…_ recordó al mirar el suelo que el agua se le quedo en la cocina.

_ ¡Maldición! _ masculló.

Estaba obligado a pasar por la sala, pues de seguro la puerta estaría abierta. No se equivocó. Cuando iba a desviar la vista y pasar a la cocina, algo lo detuvo.

Una risa.

Era conocida.

 _¿Qué?_

Le costó pasar la saliva.

Su corazón volvió a latir como hace dos meses y medio no lo hacía.

_ ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!_

Todo su cuerpo salto de emoción y escalofrío. Sus cabellos de la nuca se pararon.

Sus ojos se movieron. Sus parpados se abrían y cerraban incrédulos. Volteó…y allí…

…allí estaba ella.

Akane.

Era ella.

Solo ella podría hacerlo vibrar.

_ ¿Akane?_ su recelosa voz irrumpió a las personas que estaban en esa habitación tan conocida. El comedor donde tantas veces estuvieron los prometidos. Los invitados miraron con sorpresa al chico.

Se impulsó paso a paso hasta caminar y llegar donde esa televisión proyectaba la imagen más hermosa a sus ojos.

Su Akane.

Era ella.

Ella.

 _¿Akane?_

El no veía a nadie… solo a Akane. Solo a ella con su cabello corto en un video tomado la primavera pasada. En esta la joven se reía de las bobadas de su papá y tío.

Se acercaba y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, pues ya estaban tan enrojecidos que no soportaban el peso de retener las lágrimas prontas a salir. Se arrodillo frente al televisor. Delineo el rostro de la joven mujer.

_ A…Akane… ¿Akane? _ Su tono ronco preguntó con interrogación y duda.

_ ¡Raaanma! _ exclamo triste Kasumi por la añoranza denotada en su voz.

_ Akane…_ su tono sonaba cansada y a la vez temblorosa _…ven…y-ya fue suficiente…t-te extraño…vu…vuelve _ suplicaba.

_ Ranma _ Ukyo se acercó_…Ran-chan- e-entiende que _ puso una mano en su hombro.

_ Akane…_ ignoro a la chica _ esto es…es mucho…tu broma es muy cruel…no me hagas esto Akane… _ La ya quebrada y grave voz era cada vez más notoria.

Todos los presentes lo miraban con pesar. Sabían lo importante que era Akane para Ranma. Los patriarcas sabían del amor del chico por la joven, pero era doloroso verlo así. Sobre todo para la madre del muchacho.

_ p-por favor… _ sollozo fuerte _…v-ven aquí mi... mi hermosa marimacho…ven aquí y… _ su voz se quebró ya sin límites _…y golpéame…c-cocina a…algo horrible y dámelo… _ imploro destrozado.

La primera lagrima cayo libremente recorriendo su mejilla…luego…

Otra y otra…y varias más…

…eran gruesas cascadas. No podía detenerlas. En realidad ya no le importaban. Eran tantas las que guardo…que ahora solo fluían.

_…ju…juro que lo comeré _ Dice mientras acaricia la bella imagen congelada de Akane en la televisión _ Lo juro Akane… _Otro sollozo más fuerte se escucha en toda la sala.

A pesar del triste cuadro ante sus ojos _…_ la familia Tendo y Saotome preferían que al fin el chico se desahogara y dejara salir lo que hace cuatro meses y medio tenía celosamente escondido.

_ ¡Hijo mío! _ exclamo con sollozos Nodoka _

_ Ranma _ dijo su padre con verdadero pesar al ver a su hijo en ese estado.

_ ¡Airen! _hablo la chinita con sus manos tapando su nariz y boca ante la sorpresa de ver así al joven que quería.

_ Akane… _ nombraba con angustia _…n-no me dejes solo Akane… _ lloraba desconsoladamente _…no…no se vivir s-sin…ti…n-no puedo…no lo sé… _ sus dos manos dibujaban con adoración el rostro de Akane _ …n-no lo sé… _ sus dientes se apretaron mientras sentía llorar a su lastimado corazón _ ¡No lo sé Mi amor! _ soltó con un quejido.

_ ¡Ran-chan! _ le dolía ver su amigo así. Le dolía haber escuchado llamarla amor.

_…A-Akane… _ con sollozo y voz lastimera la llamaba _…p-por favor mi princesa…ven a mi…t-te necesito…Akane…por favor…e-eres m-mi razón de v-vivir… _ el río en sus orbes no cesaba _…no puedes dejarme… ¡NO PUEDES! _ grito perdiendo el control.

_ Ranma, mi niño _ acaricio su húmedo rostro _…entiéndelo. Ella se ha ido _ decía su madre arrodillada a su lado.

_ ¡NO! ¡ELLA NO SE HA IDO! E-ELLA… ¡Ella me está jugando una broma mamá! _ decía necio _ ¡Mamá!…e-ella no puede irse…no… ¡No! ¡No! _ Nodoka abrazo a su retoño por la espalda tomando sus manos las cuales temblaban. Él que lloraba con gritos desgarradores en sus brazos era confortado _ ¿Q-que voy a…hacer…m-m-mamá? _ se giró abrazando a la mujer que le dio la vida _…no puedo, no puedo vivir sin mi Akane… _ hablaba entrecortado en su hombro manchándolo con sus saladas lágrimas _ y-yo… yo la amo tanto _…_ tanto… _ su tambaleante voz confesaba lo que ya todos sabían como un secreto a voces, pero escucharlo por boca del propio Saotome no era usual _ … tanto … _

_ Hijo _ lo mecía mientras lo dejaba desahogarse.

_ y-y-yo…se lo iba a decir…e-esa noche que estuvimos solos…y-y _ …apretó sus labios con sus ojos cerrados y palpitantes parpados _…no lo hice…debí decirle…q-que la amaba desde que la conocí…que me g-g-gusto desde…desde que me sonrió p-p-por primera vez…q-que me dejo loco con tan solo verla una vez sin ropa _ ya nada le daba vergüenza _…yo-yo…deseaba hacerla mía…casarme con ella…t-tener hijos…y-y…¡N-NO pude! ¡NO PUDE DECIRLE QUE LA AMABA!_ confesaba su mayor pena _ ¡LA AMABA MAMA! ¡LA AMABA Y NO PUDE DECIRCELO!_ Esa verdad lo laceraba por dentro_

Todos veían el gran dolor de Ranma.

_ ¡La amaba! ¡La amaba profundamente y _ su voz se cortó de pronto por el significado de sus propias palabras que lo herían más.

_ Lo sé. Lo sé, cariño _ subía y bajaba su mano por la gran espalda de su hijo a modo de apoyo.

_ ¡A-Amaba a Akane con todo mi ser! _ susurro más quedo.

_ Mi Ranma _

Otro fuerte y desgarrador llanto soltó sin medidas. No podía parar. El dolor era una tortura cada vez que pensaba en tantas cosas que quedaron a medio camino. En tantas palabras y acciones que se quedarían en la nada…porque…

 _…_ 'Era ella'…

Era Akane la mujer que amaba su adolescente y destrozado corazón…el cual ahora estaba compuesto de varios pedazos…él era esos pedazos de los que fue un hombre…un chico completamente enamorado de alguien que ahora era inalcanzable.

Y aceptar eso era lo más doloroso que estaba viviendo en su corta existencia.

Toda su vida se había ido al carajo al ya no tener a la muchacha que era la causante de todos sus anhelos y metas.

La que era dueña de su amor.

Era ella…

 _Eras tú…_

 _Akane…_

Se desprendió del abrazo y salió nuevamente corriendo con sus orbes llenos de ese tibia líquido.

_ ¡Hijo! _

_¡Ranma!_ varios de los presentes lo llamaron _

Llego al tejado muy agitado y arrodillado grito.

_ ¡AAAAAARGH! _ Impulso su mano cerrado y con fuerza comenzó.

Con sus puños golpeaba una y otra vez.

Una y otra _…_

 _…_ y otra vez _…_ hasta que _…_

 _…_ estos sangraron.

Sus ojos desorbitados mostraban la congoja de la que era preso.

_ ¡MALDITA SEA AHHH!_ Soun y Genma subieron a detenerlo.

_¡Ranma!_ los patriarcas con dificultad trataban de bajarlo_

_¡NOOO! ¡DEJENME!_ Se resistía alzando la voz sin medida_

_ ¡Basta hijo!_ Les estaba costando mucho así que Ryoga y unos cuantos más ayudaron.

_¡NOOOO!_

De alguna manera lograron controlarlo y bajarlo de allí.

Ya sin fuerzas se dejo guiar.

 _No puedo más..._

 _...esto ya no lo soporto Akane..._

 _Ya no..._

 _...ya no..._

..

Tiempo después.

Años.

.

_ Sigue pasando el tiempo ¿Sabes? _ Respiro _ Aun no me resigno…y nunca lo haré. No es porque sea un necio _…_ Es solo que ya… _ contuvo un sollozo _…ya es un martirio seguir…y-y…no soy valiente para vivir si tú no estás…_

Sentado en un parque de cementerio frente a una lápida _…_ un joven de trenza con una camisa china color rojo con mangas largas desahogaba sus inquietudes. Sus vulnerabilidades.

_ Akane… _ A estas alturas decir su nombre era dañino, pero a la vez necesario _ …no te he olvidado _ expreso sosteniendo un ramo de rosas con ese nombre 'no me olvides' _…y no lo haré…porque eres la mujer que amo…_ apretó su labio inferior sintiendo impotencia al saber que la chica no oía en verdad _…y a la que amaré siempre…la única…y mi vida ya no tiene luz…se apagó…c- cuando dejaste de estar en ella _ otro sollozo se le escapo _ Akane…es tan hermoso tu nombre…como tú _

Recordó la carta que le había dejado su prometida. Una que escribió antes de partir, y que solo tuvo el valor de leer cuando se cumplió un año después de su muerte.

 _Ranma:_

 _Gracias por ser parte de mi vida. Eres el hombre más importante en ella. Perdón por irme así tan repentinamente sin avisarte antes, pero me era difícil ponerte al corriente de todo. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Solo espero que no me guardes rencor por eso. Por otro lado y sin miedo a equivocarme estoy segura que el haberme conocido fue algo al menos bueno para ti; aunque sea un poco. Siempre creí que confesarte mis sentimientos sería un trabajo duro ¿Sabes? porque también me llevo tiempo el aceptarlo, pero lo hice. Y también tuve la determinación de que algún día te lo diría a la cara. Era lo que esperaba, pero el tiempo se redujo. No pude contra mi miedo al rechazo, pues nunca estuve ciento por ciento segura de que me corresponderías, pero me queda el consuelo de al menos haberlo escuchado de tus labios sin importar que lo hayas negado. Serán las palabras más hermosas que me regalaste con las cuales cerrare mis ojos una última vez._

 _Te amo._

 _Esa es mi mayor verdad, porque gracias a ti conocí el amor verdadero y genuino. Viví muy feliz mientras estuve a tu lado y espero que tú también a pesar de nuestras constantes peleas que eran nuestra manera como tantas otras de comunicarnos y no me quejo. Lo aprecio como no tienes idea. Eres un idiota, pero el idiota que amo con todo mi corazón. Uno que con el paso del tiempo se fue adueñando de este sin previo aviso. Sé que jamás admitirás lo que sientes por mí, pero me alegro al saber que posiblemente tu constante negativa a aceptarlo sea por las mismas razones que yo tengo. De ser así entonces me doy por pagada. Prefiero soñar con eso. A tu favor está el hecho que al menos tú lo sabes al leer estas líneas. Pero no te preocupes. No soy envidiosa. Sabes que no. Te deseo lo mejor. Sigue adelante. No te dejes decaer ni abatir por nada. Tu vida es muy valiosa. Vívela al máximo._

 _Hazlo por los dos._

 _Akane Tendo._

 _La que alguna vez soñó con ser Akane Saotome._

 _P.D. Siempre te amaré._

 _._

_ Argh _ soltó un jadeo por lo desgarrador que resultaba esa remembranza cada vez que la traía a su cabeza _

Al terminar de recordar las líneas que se sabía de memoria como una película… su mano derecha se fue a su pecho que trataba de contener una fuerte punzada. La que siempre surgía al recordar la carta de la mujer que amaba. De su camisa saco la misiva. La puso de cara a la foto en donde Akane mostraba su hermosa sonrisa.

_ Eres una boba _ sonrió con amarga resignación _ Deberías saber que sin ti es imposible seguir adelante… _ Cuando hablaba con Akane siempre el tono de su voz era temblorosa y quebradiza. Esta vez no fue la excepción_

Saco de su bolsillo un frasco de vidrio muy pequeño y lo sostuvo. Luego de unos breves minutos hablo con más serenidad.

_ Por lo que voy a hacer...debo parecerte un loco, un demente, ¡Que se yo! pero…ahora comprendo a Romeo…ese sujeto cursi. El de tu historia favorita…siempre creí que era un cuento muy estúpido. Para niñas tontas sin cerebro y enamoradizas, pero…no. Va más allá de todo. Ahora entiendo todo. Ahora comprendo la razón de… Romeo. De lo vacío que se siente la vida cuando tu razón para existir ya no está. Cuando el ser que más amas se va de tu lado dejándote roto, desahuciado, hecho añicos. Eso me ocasiono tu partida_ Sonrió con la barbilla apretada_… pero_ Se limpió una traicionera lágrima_ yo soy mejor que Romeo ¿Eh? _soltó una breve carcajada_ No es por ser arrogante ni nada. Lo prometo, pero en serio. A diferencia de él yo solo te he amado a ti…_ Explicó con sus irritados zafiros_…y también Akane _dijo tomando la fotografía con sus dos manos besándola _ También Te amaré por siempre… ¿Lo sabes verdad?_ pregunto a la imagen inanimada_

Luego de esto…abrió el frasco y sin dudar tomo el contenido. Cerró los ojos esperando que pronto el efecto surtiera. Con una paz que no sentía hace mucho… tomo la carta que descansaba en sus flexionadas piernas. Se recostó en el suelo con las rosas y el papel abrazando su pecho.

Sus dos literales tesoros.

_ Espérame _ susurro viendo el cuadro con la imagen gráfica de su amor _ Akane _ Dijo por ultima vez. Sonrió. De pronto sintió mucho sueño.

Uno que lo hizo descansar para nunca más volver a despertar.

.

.

.

.

.

Despierta.

 _¿Qué sucede?_

Despierta.

 _Se oye lejano._

Despierta.

 _No lo entiendo._

Despierta.

 _No quiero_

Despierta Ranma

 _No._

 _Ella se fue._

 _Quiero morir._

Despierta.

 _Akane se fue y yo…ya no tengo nada._

Ranma.

 _No quiero abrir los ojos…y_ _…_

 _…_ _volver a la cruda realidad_

¡Despierta!

 _¿Qué?_

_ ¡Ranma! _

_ ¿Eh? _

_ya despierta muchacho_

 _¿Viejo?_

Abrió los ojos enderezándose al instante.

Su respirar era intenso. Su rostro lo sintió caliente y húmedo. Se lo toco y miro sus manos.

_ ¿P-Papá?_ pregunto desorientado, pero con ojos llorosos. Las lágrimas estaban marcadas en su rostro.

_ Sí. Has estado dormido por casi todo el día_ respondió restándole importancia al ver el estado angustiado de su hijo.

_ Yo…_

_ No quisimos molestarte porque veníamos de las montañas y_

 _¿Fue un sueño?_

Se preguntó emocionado…

Eso quería decir que…

 _Ella…ella_

 _Akane_

 _¿Está viva?_

 _¿Fue…un sueño?_

Paseo su vista.

 _E-Entonces_

 _Desperté del horrible sueño…_

 _...de una pesadilla…_

Las ansias por esperar una segura respuesta a su favor empezaron a conmocionarlo.

Se puso de pie y tomo de las solapas a su padre.

_ ¿Dónde está Akane?_ pregunto gritando _

_ ¡Cálmate Ranma!_

_ ¡¿Dónde está Maldita Sea?!_

_ Creo que…en el Dojo _

Lo soltó y se dispuso a salir corriendo.

_ Espera Ranma. Ella no está sola. Tus otras prometidas _corto sus palabras al ver que el pelinegro salía desesperado de la habitación.

 _._

 _Esta viva…está viva…_

 _Mi Akane está viva…_

Todavía no dimensionaba que solo había sido un sueño _…_ creyendo que tenía una nueva oportunidad para amarla. A pesar de que la pesadilla fue muy real. No entendía que en la vida misma de ahora ella estaba viva. Era como si la chica hubiera resucitado de las cenizas.

Los demás inquilinos de la casa vieron bajar corriendo de las escaleras a un afanoso Ranma con destino al Dojo de la casa.

Cuando llego se detuvo de golpe.

Ahí estaba ella.

Akane.

Su Akane.

Era ella…

Una llena de vida…

 _Akane_

Con esa expresión que tanto amaba. Una de molestia con el ceño fruncido. Noto que portaba su traje de entrenamiento.

Ni siquiera había notado la presencia de las otras chicas que discutían una manera de resolver el problema para quedarse con Ranma. Se retaban entre ellas para que de una vez el duelo que tuvieran designara a la prometida oficial.

_Qué absurdo_

La escucho decir.

 _Esto es de verdad. Esta frente a mi…no lo estoy imaginando._

_ ¡Akane! _

En su mente y raciocinio solo había un objetivo. Todo había desaparecido. Solo ella importaba.

Nadie más.

Solo ella.

Los cuatro pares de ojos se fueron al joven que había hablado.

Lo vieron con una mirada anhelante. Ansiosa con un brillo nuevo. Camino como si no creyese lo que tenía frente a él. Notaron que caminaba dirigiéndose a Akane, que lo miraba extrañada y curiosa. Se preocupó al verlo llorando y delante de todas, ya que era reservado en sus emociones. Se detuvo casi a tan solo cinco centímetros de distancia.

_ ¿Ranma?_

Su voz fue lo suficiente para llenarle el corazón de dicha y sanarlo por completo.

Sus manos tomaron el rostro sonrojado de Akane en presencia de las chicas que no entendían el comportamiento del joven.

_ Akane_ dijo para no esperar más y abrazarla delante de todas las presentes. La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Lo sentía temblar en sus brazos. Su mejilla choco con la del muchacho. Luego se dejó llevar respondiendo con sus delgadas extremidades, a pesar de no entender nada.

Las demás estaban en shock.

Y aumento cuando un sollozo se le escapó al más orgulloso Artista Marcial que todas conocían.

_ ¿Ran-chan?_

_ ¿Airen?_

_ ¿Ranma-sama? _

Solo apenas unos centímetros la alejo de si para estar seguro.

_ ¿E-Eres tú de verdad mi marimacho? _ pregunto con voz quebrada delineando su rostro _ ¿No estoy soñando? _

_ ¡Ranma! _ pasó por alto el conocido apodo al ver al gran artista marcial desarmado ante su presencia.

_ ¿E-Eres tú?_ una vez más pregunto tontamente a la muchacha que luego de la sorpresa logro calmarse para responder la interrogante.

_ Claro que si bobo _

Su firme repuesta lo dejo satisfecho. Solo su Akane podía insultarlo dulcemente.

Ella no estaba tranquila. Ranma la estaba mirando muy penetrante de una manera diferente que la aturdía y ponía nerviosa, sonrojada, además la hacía sentir ilusionada. No comprendía su llanto. Quería saber.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien Ranma? _ pregunto preocupada _ ¿Porque lloras?_ subió su mano femenina tocando las lágrimas que corrían.

Cerró los ojos sonriendo ante el sutil roce. Atrapo mano ladeando su rostro acomodando mejor la caricia.

No se lo pensó dos veces.

La besó.

Los marrones se abrieron con impresión.

 _¿Ranma?_

Akane no se esperaba aquella acción.

Tierno. Suave, inexperto, pero sincero. Así era su beso. El que por voluntad propia le daba a la mujer que se había metido en su corazón.

Al separar sus temblorosos labios dejo que su corazón hablara por él.

_ Te amo Akane…y lo haré por siempre _ soltó sin más envolviéndola en un nuevo abrazo.

_¡¿QUE?!_ las voces de las autoproclamadas prometidas dejaron de ser relevantes.

_ … _ Emocionada _…_ olvido por completo todo a su alrededor. Solo se centró en el joven del que estaba enamorada. Uno que de la nada le estaba confesando que sentía lo mismo que ella.

Estaba muda. No podía hablar, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle de la manera más honesta desnudando sus sentimientos que tan correspondidos eran.

Lo entendió. Lo hizo.

La tomo en brazos llevándola fuera de todos los que podían arruinar su momento de sinceridad. Dejando atrás los gritos de reproche de tres locas. Salto unas cuantas veces con la chica. Se detuvo en el techo de una casa próxima y se sentó con ella en sus piernas. Akane ansiosa por responder a su confesión abrió sus labios nombrándolo.

_ Ranma yo… _ la callo con su dedo _… p-pero _

_ No lo digas. Lo sé. Me conformo con saberlo sin palabras mi amor _

Estaba feliz. Su chico la llamaba de manera afectuosa. Lo beso de vuelta.

Ella no entendía porque en un día como hoy, cuando se cumplían 3 años de conocerse, estando segura que este ignoraba aquel hecho; su amado se había decidido por fin a decirle las palabras que por tanto tiempo soñó con escuchar.

_ De acuerdo _ Acepto más enamorada que nunca afianzándose al calor que le otorgaba el estar envuelta en sus varoniles brazos. Apoyó su cabeza en el cuello masculino.

Ranma cerró sus parpados disfrutando de su muestra de amor. De tenerla rodeada. Sonrió y cavilo…

 _¿Qué es la vida? Es tan frágil que debes atesorarla sin desperdiciar ningún momento; esos que solo ocurren una vez. Que crean vivencias, enseñanzas, aprendizajes y experiencias que son como un motor que te impulsa a seguir adelante ¿Amor? No lo sé todo de él. No me lo dieron. Lo reconocí por mí mismo. Lo sentí en mi pecho. Lo palpe. Lo viví. Le di una forma y se tradujo en alguien. Solo sé que para mí tiene un solo significado…Akane…mi dulce marimacho._

Frente a un hermoso atardecer…agradecía aquel sueño…porque en este su vida pasó delante de sus ojos arrebatándole lo más valioso que tenía, pero que ahora con una nueva oportunidad esta misma le otorgaba la posibilidad de enmendar sus errores.

 _No es de hombre el que los niega, sino el que los acepta con hidalguía._

..

.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas:** Este One-shot también llevaba escondido bastante tiempo. Me costó pero al fin logre terminarlo. Le doy más seriedad por tratarse de un tema que lo vale. Quería tocarlo, aunque este trillado. Espero que por lo menos les hay gustado un poquito. Se que falta mucho por mejorar. Por un momento pensé terminarlo cuando Ranma se quita la vida, pero no fui capaz de separarlos. Fui tentada, pero no sucedió.

Comenten ¿Si?

Disculpen las faltas.

Tema musical: Así era ella de Cristian Castro. Me gusta es muy bello, por eso escribí este fic además de otras razones. También tengo unos temas instrumentales que sirven para leer este tipo de historias más dramáticas. Uno es "Solitude" de Ryuichi Sakamoto.

Ludovico Enaudi "10 best". David Lanz "Variations on a Theme from Pachelbel's Canon in D Major.

Un beso.

Gracias por leer.

 **Editado 20/01/2017**

 **Akane Kou.**


End file.
